


The Lives of the Guardians

by Dan_Nem



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Nem/pseuds/Dan_Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fiction. Based straight after the events of the Guardians of the Galaxy Movie, our heroes head to our Solar System to take some time off and view the sights. Please R/R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day After

"A little bit of both, then." I say.  
"Lets hit a bar to celebrate!", Rocket quickly yells out.  
"I am Groot?"  
"Why not, you blithering idiot? We've reason to celebrate. We just saved a planet and the galaxy, after all. And you are expecting us to do what? Sit and talk? I don't know about you, but i wanna get real drunk! Woo!" Rocket replies.  
'Bloody hell, I haven't a clue as to where Rocket thinks we're going.' Not that i'm focusing much on what he is saying. I'm more or less thinking about Gamora. 'She's standing there, her hand on my shoulder and I've barely shown that I noticed. Our, well, our friendship has gotten a lot better since we first met. We're bonding quite well.'  
" So, where do you guys want to go, now that we are the guardians of a safe and free galaxy? I personally think we should go and have a look at my solar system. Would be quite fun. What do you say?" I say.  
"Any good bars? Or anything of that ilk?" Roocket asks.  
Of course, he would ask a question like that. Why wouldn't he. Friggin Rocket.  
"No, as if we were seen walking down the street, people would freak out and call a helpline. The government would get involved and we would probably be imprisoned and studied. What I meant by my solar system is to see the sights. We could land on Earth in a forest, take a look around."  
'We could visit my mother's grave.' I refrained from saying this out loud as I consider it a private matter.  
"Why sould we not visit Qull's home system? We could all just relax and view the sights." Drax stated from the back of the flight deck.  
Gamora, in agreement with Drax, stated, "I agree. We should take a few days off and tour Peter's Solar System. It would be quite relaxing."  
"Oh alright." Rocket gave in, "I'll set the auto-pilot to take us to Quill's system. I hope we get back to our jobs soon."  
With that, I turned on the auto-pilot and retreated to my room for the night.  
Just as I was getting ready for bed, Gamora came into my room.  
"What is it, Gamora?" I ask.  
She replies by moving close to me, blushing the whole time.  
I realise what she is trying to do and wrap one arm around her waist.  
She's trying to tell me of her feelings towards me but doesn't know how.  
I ask again, "What is it, Gamora? What's wrong?"  
"Peter, I.. Peter, I think I have feelings for you. More than just in a friendly manner. I think I'm in love with you, Peter!", she exclaimed, then looked away from me, trying to hide her blush.  
I'm sitting there, completely lost for words. The deadliest woman in the galaxy jut told me that she had feelings for me. It takes me a few seconds to collect myself and give her an answer.  
"I love you to Gamora. I really do. It's just.." I say as Gamora cuts in,  
"Just what, Peter?"  
"I just really didn't expect that coming from you Gamora. I really didn't see you actually wanting to be with me."  
"Why not?"  
"Because at first, I thought you hated me. You would ever even speak to me in a friendly, let alone loving, tone. I thought you had no interest in me."  
"I see why you would think that. However, that isn't true. At least not after the battle with Ronan. I really wanted to say something to you, but I just didn't get the chance. After all, first a medical checkup, then a Nova Corps debrief, then getting the ship back."  
"Well, I'm glad that you did at least tell me."  
With that, as she turns to get up, I quickly kiss the top of her head. She walks off, blushing even more than earlier.  
'Bloody hell. She really does love me. Well, better get her more used to it. After all, she probably hasn't ever felt this way about anyone before.'


	2. Gamora's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter on Gamora's thoughts on the day, right after they killed Ronan.

"Yondu. Remember, don't open that thing at all costs. You've seen what it does to people."  
Yondu walks away from him, throwing the orb in the air.  
I am looking at him in a state of shock.  
He notices and says, "I swapped the two orbs around. I've got the real one here. He'll be really pissed when he realizes."  
"He is going to want to kill you" I reply.  
"I know".  
\------------------------------------A few minutes later------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is anyone hurt? If you are, please speak up." Dr. Camaro asks.  
We have just been escorted to the nearest hospital by some of the Nova Corps. We all say that we are hurt to various degrees and we follow Dr. Camaro to an examination room.  
"Mr. Quill, please come in. The rest of you, stay here. I will call you when it is your turn."  
Peter follows her into the room. I sit just outside of it, trying to figure out what is going through my head. Writing out a list would be good, but I don't have a pen or paper. Instead, I try to sort out my thoughts. Mostly, they are about Peter. I feel something for that terran, but I don't know how to tell him. Any other thoughts are about Thanos' reaction to Ronan's death.  
"Gamora, please come into the room" Dr. Camaro says over the intercom.  
I walk into the room as Peter walks out. His hand brushes past mine, a look of joy on hi face. It appears he has very little in terms of injuries.  
"Tell me, do you feel pain anywhere?"  
"No Doctor. I might have a few cuts and bruises, but those don't hurt."  
"I'll patch them up anyways and then you'll be good to go."  
A bit of antiseptic and a few bandages later, I walked out of the room as Rocket walks in.  
I sit down next to Peter, opposite to Drax, who seems to be doing just fine, injury wise. I feel a warmth in one hand and look down at it, surprised to see that Peter is holding it. It must be a way to comfort me, and it certainly does it's job. I look up at Peter and see his smirk. The one that always makes me feel as if my heart has melted into my chest.  
\-------------------------------------An hour later-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, once again, thank you for your help, or rather, thank you for leading us and saving our planet from Ronan. For that, we are ever grateful. Damarius Dey has a surprise for you." Nova Prime finished.  
We all turned to see Dey standing there, a smile on his face.  
"Please follow me".  
We walk out side and see something that we never expected to see.  
The Milano, in one piece.  
"We added some upgrades and a few more bunk rooms, seeing that you have a crew of four, Quill."  
"Thank you, is all that I can really say. Thank you".  
"Hey, Dey? What if i want something that isn't mine and I take it?"  
"That is stealing."  
"But what if I want it more than the person who owns it?"  
"It's still stealing"  
"Come on rocket", I say before he continues.  
"What, can't I speak to this gentleman?", he asks.  
"Lets go see what they did to our ship".  
We walk into the ship and hear something that sound an awful lot like the word 'Spine', coming from Drax.  
"Holy shit! Look what they've done. They've even cleaned it out!" He exclaims.  
"Mmm-hmm", I reply as we head up to the cockpit. Just as we reach it, we hear Drax and Peter's voices as they enter the Milano.  
"Really Drax? Why would you want rip out someone's spine? I'm not going to give you any ideas of what to do instead, but promise me you won't rip out anyone's spines unless it's necessary."  
"I promise, Quill. Now lets go see where all of our friends are."  
They climb the stairs into the cockpit and are amazed at how clean it is.  
Peter, instead of admiring the whole of the cockpit more than needed, takes his seat in the pilot's seat.  
"So, what do you guys want to to? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?"  
I reply, "We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord".  
"A little bit of both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment and tell me if you like the change of perspectives from Quill to Gamora. If you do, I will do it more often. If not, I'll stick to Quill's POV. Please Comment and R&R.


	3. The Struggle in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora gets taken in the middle of the night.

I wake up at night to the sound of a struggle. I get up, put some clothes on and get my mask and laser pistols. I notice that Gamora's door is open and go into her room. Guess what I don't see. Gamora.  
"Everyone, get up NOW!" I yell into the intercom system.  
Evey one walks out of their rooms. Rocket, looking like he is ready to kill someone, says, "What the bloody hell is going on!? Some one had better be dying or else I'm going kill a..."  
"Gamora was taken. I don't know by who. I don't know where. All I know is that one of our crew members is missing. We are the Guardians of the Galaxy and we will not let our members be taken from us! Get some clothes on and get armed. We've got a Guardian to rescue." I interrupt.  
\--------------------------A few minutes later----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Rocket, can you smell anything? A whiff of something you know as Gamora's scent?"  
"No, my nose isn't like a dog's, idiot."  
"Just an idea."  
'Where could she have been taken?'  
"Look, let's split up. Call me using these watches if you find any....."  
"PETER! HELP! PLEASE!"  
"Ok, change of plans. Follow me!" I yell.  
We set of at a sprint towards Gamora's voice. I hear someone, the kidnapper, I presume, say,  
"Your Peter isn't going to save you now. You'll be long dead by then."  
I hear Gamora struggle even more. I pull out both pistols and cautiously sneak around the corner.  
He doesn't see me, the attacker.  
I aim at his head and fire.  
And down he falls, releasing Gamora.  
"You were saying, you little piece of crap?!"  
I then come over to Gamora and, before she can object, I pick her up, bridal style.  
"Are you ok, Gamora?"  
"Much better, knowing that you're here."  
She wraps her arms around my neck and off we go, back to the Milano.  
"Peter?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Tomorrow, can I sleep in your bunk with you. I would feel much safer.", She says with a big, green blush.  
"As you wish, Mora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and R&R.


	4. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians stop off at a planet in between peter's solar system and Xandar to stop and refuel, restock and relax. They head to a Bar to celebrate their win over Ronan. There Peter finds one of his ex-one nighters.

'Oh, god dammit. That piece of crap. The one who tried to rip out my thorax. I really do hope that Gamora doesn't mind'  
The kree girl turns around, sees me and starts walking towards me, with an angry face.  
"I'm going to go get some fresh air.", I announce.  
"Why?"  
"Why no..."  
"How dare you show your face here you little piece of shit! You are an asshole! Get the shit out of this bar you little piece of shit!"  
I stand up, readying a witty comeback, when Gamora grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly, as a way to comfort me.  
"I can't believe I didn't manage to rip your thorax out when I had the chance."  
Behind me, I hear whispers of "She's the one who"  
"And who is this?! Your newest one-nighter?" She turns to face Gamora, "Whore. Who else would want to be with him? He is a fu"  
Before she could finish her sentence, Gamora kicks her in the stomach and then knees her in the chin.  
"You still want that fresh air, Peter?"  
"Sure."  
\----------------------------A few minutes later--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We've walked out of town and are sitting next to a lake, shimmering in the afternoon sun.  
"I can't believe it. She's the one who tried to rip out your thorax."  
I can tell that she is angry, but, strangely, not towards me. I drape my arm over her shoulders and she leans her head back, onto my shoulder.  
"I've had many women try, but none have managed."  
"I do not know how you have managed to survive so many attacks from so many women."  
"I don't know either, Mora."  
I love calling her that. Mora. I think she also enjoys it.  
"What do you think of that?"  
"Of what?"  
"Of me calling you Mora?"  
A green blush once again comes up to her cheeks and she stumbles over her words.  
"I think it's.. I think it... I think."  
"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you like it?"  
"Oh Peter!"  
With that, she wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my shoulder. I return the hug and lightly kiss her forehead.  
"Now, lets go get the others and get back to the ship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R and Comment.


	5. Some Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the journey to Earth, Peter and Gamora spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about having really short chapters. Will try to write some longer ones, starting from the next one.

"Never thought that I would be the first Terran out, past our solar system, but, here I am."  
"How come?"  
"Well, we only have rockets, which are really heavy and inefficient. We haven't figured out inter-stellar travel, yet. They said that we would be landing on the Planet Mars in 2016, which is two years from now. Might as well come back and visit the colony."  
"Peter, please, tell me about all of your favorite things on Terra."  
"Well, first of all, there is Pizza. It's a pastry, bread-like, that is shaped as a near-flat circle, with the very edge being taller and puffy. There is a paste that is put on it, known as tomato paste. Then you would put cheese and all sorts of meats on top of the paste. You then put it in an oven and leave it there until the cheese is melted and the pastry looks dark. I could make some, if you want."  
"I'd love to try some."  
We're sitting in the lounge area, on a couch, snuggled up together. Everyone else is sleeping, or, they're supposed to be. Rocket is, no doubt, tinkering with the ship.  
"Mora, please, tell me about your home."  
I can tell that she is sad as she tries to remember something, anything, about her old home.  
"You don't have to, if you don't want to."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" I ask, puzzled.  
"For putting up with me. For rescuing me. You're the first person to ever make me feel like I'm more than a cold blooded murderer. When you look at me, what do you see, honestly?  
"I see a beautiful woman, who, despite all of her losses in life, has come back and has continued fighting. I see a strong and smart woman, ready for anything that may happen."  
"You are blind, Peter Quill. I don't know how you love me, but you must be blind to want to do it. I am a cold blooded murderer, her hands so covered in blood, it drips down to the very floor."  
She then starts crying into my shoulder.  
"Shh. What you're talking about, it isn't there. Was it there before? MAybe. But now, you aren't who you were before you met us."  
I sit there for a few minutes, stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth, letting her cry it all out.  
When she finishes, she looks up at me. She's just about to start another round of crying when I move my forehead so that it is touching hers.  
"Now you listen to me. The past is the past. What you should care about now is that I care about you, and you care about me. That is all that matters."  
I then twist my head a tiny bit side ways and crash my lips to hers.  
She, at first, stiffens, but then quickly loosens up and pushes in, deepening the kiss. I wrap one arm around her back and pull her whole body closer.  
And like this we stay, until we have to take a breath. Our lips barely move apart, readying for the next one.  
"Hey, did I take your breath away?" I quickly quipped.  
"Shut up and kiss me, Star-Lord."


	6. The Rings: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of Peter and Gamora's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment, it really helps me out.

"Night Mora. I'll go to bed in a bit, just gotta make some quick checks to make sure the ship is running."  
I walk up into the cockpit.  
"Yondu, can you hear me? Yondu?"  
"Ah, screw it, Probably in bed with his second."  
'Ok, still good on fuel. Primary and secondary engines running. We've got electricity to last us a while. I'll go check on our food supplies, we might be running lo...'  
"Quill, the hell you want at this hour?! I'm trying to sleep boy!"  
"Do you have any more of these masks. The ones that let someone breathe in space?"  
"Yeah? The hell you need one for?"  
"Send it to me for 400k units."  
"Holy shit, man. 400k for one of these masks? Can't say no to an offer. Where you at, boy?"  
"Approaching the Terran Solar System."  
"See you near Saturn's rings, boy."  
With that, the call cuts out and I head down to mine and Gamora's room for the night.  
"Hello, beautiful." I say as I lay down behind her and wrap my arms around her.  
I realize that she is shivering, 'but she is lying under the warmest blanket on this ship.' I think to myself. 'Oh, must be having a nightmare.'  
Gamora then lashes out in a random direction, still asleep.  
I try to wake her up. It doesn't work. I then, sitting up, lift her up so that her back is leaning against my front. I kiss her neck and hold my lips there, not moving them.  
I feel her stiffen, meaning that she is awake. She loosens up, however and I say,  
"Shh. It's ok. It was just a nightmare. It didn't happen."  
"Peter. It...I saw...."  
"What did you see Gamora?"  
"I saw you die."  
And she starts crying, like earlier, into my shoulder.  
"Shh, Mora. I'm still alive. I'm right here. That's right. Cry it all out. I've got you, baby. Don't worry about any of it."  
"Now then, where was I?", is what I say after she stops crying.  
"Oh, yes. Hello, beautiful. Come on, cuddle up. We haven't got all night."  
We lie back down and I find myself with my lips on her neck again.  
"Oh!", she lets out, as if she's peaked.  
"You okay, Gams?",'Awesome, another nickname for her.'  
"It feels so good!"  
"Well then, I'll continue."  
And with that, I kiss her neck in different places until she falls asleep. I then, wrapping one arm around her waist and letting her use the other one as a pillow, fall asleep as well.  
\---------------------Next morning-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I get up at 6am, as I do every morning. Gams usually sleeps in until 8, but not today.  
"How long have you been up, Peter?" She asks.  
" A minute longer than you", I reply. I pull on my normal outfit and she puts on hers.  
"Ready to see the rings of Saturn?"  
Just then, I hear a call at the Cockpit.  
"I'll get it!"  
Once I get up there, I answer the call.  
"Quill, I got the cash, I'm docking next to you as we speak. Meet me in my ship in a minute."  
I stop the call.  
"Who was it?"  
"Yondu"  
"Why is Yondu here?"  
"I'll be right back and I'll tell you then."  
I run down to the airlock, mask on and fly to Yondu's ship.  
"Here you go, boy. Better use it wisely!"  
I fly back to the Milano and get out of the airlock.  
"Why was Yondu here?"  
"I ordered you this."  
I throw the little earpiece to her.  
She catches it and puts it on.  
"Tap the little button on it."  
She does and up comes her mask.  
"Now then, for our first date, want to explore Saturn's Rings?"


	7. The Rings: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of Peter and Gamora's first date.

"How much did this thing cost you?" she asks.  
"I found a really well paying job recently. A million units to transport a parcel from Xandar to that planet that we stopped on, where we mat that kree girl."  
"I spent 400k units on that mask. Don't tell Rocket, he'll flip out."  
I'm now teaching Gamora how to use the rocket boots that came with it and voice controls of the mask. She's gotten the hang of it, just about, and we're ready to fly off and explore.  
"Ok, Rocket, change the Milano's radio frequency to a different one, as we are off!"  
I then take Gamora's hand and off we fly.  
"So, where do you want to go, Gams?"  
"Let's land on a Moon?"  
"Alright."  
And so we do. No idea which moon we land on, but it certainly is a moon.  
"No artificial gravity here, awesome!"  
"So Peter"  
"Hmm?"  
"Tell me more about Terra. Please?"  
"Bah, bloody hell. Can't keep anything from you, can I? Well, I don't think I told you, but, a few minutes before Yondu took me, my mother died of a disease called cancer. Just before she died, she asked me to take her hand. But me, being a young boy, couldn't take it. I thought that if I took her hand, that would make me believe that she was going to die. I didn't understand."  
"Sorry to interrupt, but since this is the story of your life, you should tell me about your life with the Ravagers."  
"Well, when I was taken aboard, Kraglin, Yondu's right hand man, was the one who remembered about me and came to check if I was alive. He found me in the cargo hold, sobbing as my mother just died and, while being taken aboard, my walkman died as well. I wouldn't talk to anyone until Kranglin fixed my walkman. I started learning the trade of the Ravagers. They said that they were to take me to my father, but I don't remember him. They, evidently, forgot to deliver me, or maybe didn't because I was good at the trade."  
"A few of the ones that joined after me tried to kill me, but they failed miserably."  
"We should be getting back now."  
"Alright, might as well get ready for the Earth landing."  
\---------------A few minutes later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You coming, Mora?"  
"Yep!"  
"Come on, into our bunk room."  
Once there, we lie down and start to kiss. She gets on top of me, pushing me down, until we're lying down, making out. We're both just along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment, your suggestions really do help me out.


End file.
